The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
Generally, a refrigerator is a device for storing foods, which are stored in a storage chamber, at a low temperature state.
The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed and a door that is connected to the main body and opens and closes the storage chamber.
The rear surface of the main body or the door is provided with a receiving member that can receive foods. The receiving member is separately connected to the main body or the door, such that the position of the receiving member can be controlled according to a size of foods.